dog dean
by pudding5
Summary: Dean gets turned into a dog


Dean threw his duffle in the boot of the Impala yelling at his brother, "C'mon Sammy, let's get going." He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Damn I hate freakin witches." Sam came out of the hotel room carrying his own duffle bag, plus his laptop. "All right Dean, I know how much you like ganking witches." Sam laughed at Dean's sour expression as he placed his gear in the car more gently. "Ha freakin ha Sammy, the faster we gank these sonsofbitches the faster I can get me some pie." The brothers entered the car and Dean drove out of the car park Led Zepplin blasting from the stereo. "So did Cas say he would meet us there? Or are we on our own." Sam glanced over at Dean as he lowered the volume down so they could talk. Dean shrugged, "Nah, he said that he would show up if we needed him." Sam could see the love that flickered in Dean's eyes when he talked about the angel. Sam knew that Cas was aware of Dean's feelings and even better in Sam's opinion returned those feelings. The pair of them had finally admitted it to each other and Sam couldn't be happier. The only downside was that Sam had got stuck in the middle for years and it had taken a curse for them to see the light. Sam knew almost before Dean, that his brother felt more than just friendship for the angel and the only reason Sam knew about Cas's feelings was because one night when Dean was high (accidental side effect from a hunt) he told Sam and Cas that he loved them. Unfortunately the next morning Dean didn't remember and said some things that the angel overheard, (sadly not everything) that happened to be very revealing. That night when Dean was out the angel showed up drunk to the bunker where the brothers lived and proceeded to tell Sam every little thing Cas loved about Dean. Then Sam had to listen to Cas drunkenly ask why Dean didn't seem to notice that Cas loved him. Sam spent the rest of the night talking to Cas and stopping the angel from any drunken confessions. He finally convinced the angel that any talk of feelings would send Dean running,"figuritively Cas", and it would be better if the hunter admitted it first. He also told Cas that he would help his brother admit his feelings for the angel. The only problem was that Sam had no idea how to do it. Sam sighed as he thought back to the time an Angel of the Lord confessed his feelings for a human and the curse that fixed it.

_Several Months Earlier_

Dean and Sam locked the door of the bunker behind them as they left to clear out a nest of vampires that was one town over. The Men of Letters bunker was the closest thing to a real home the boys had had and Dean in paticular loved it. Entering the town they asked around finding out that the vamps they were after lived in an abandoned house just outside of town. Not that they asked specifically about vamps but indirect questioning gave them the answers that some hippies had squatted in the old Collins place, and they never came to town to get supplies. Most worrying of all some of the towns young people had gone out there, (small town lovers lane) and they never returned. The brothers headed out and checked it over, discovering that it was a two room shack, decided to take a room each. They split up and and when Sam heard the crash come from the back quickly entered the front. The three vamps in the room were easily killed, they seemed out of it and Sam hurried to the other room to help Dean. He could hear someone giggle and if he didn't know any better he would have sworn it was his brother. He opened the door only to back away quickly as the sickly sweet scent of marijuana hit his nose, (he had gone to college and while he never tried it he smelt enough at some of the parties he went to.) Dean appeared in the doorway his green eyes almost black, and holding a dripping machete in one hand held on to door frame with the other and much to Sam's disgust giggling. "Cas," Sam called for the angel, "Dean's in trouble and I need your help." Sam had no intention of going near a stoned Dean, especially when the hunter was holding a sharp object. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Cas appeared directly in front of him, "Hello Sam, where is Dean?" Sam could hear the concern in the angels voice and filing it away for later consideration turned the shorter man around to face the giggling hunter behind him.

By this time Dean had let go of the door frame and was attempting to walk over to his brother. Unfortunately he had bumped into a table and had knocked it over, he grabbed it and was currently stroking it, alternately giggling at himself and telling the table he was sorry for hurting it. "What is wrong with Dean?" Cas repeated. At the sound of the angel Dean's attention was shifted to the two men at the other end of the room. He blinked owlishly at them, while attempting to stand up straight and tried to walk over to them. "Hey Sammy, hey Cas, what are you two doing here?" Dean gave up trying to walk and instead waved his machete around. The action captured his attention and he did it again, giggling as a drop of blood flew off and hit him in the face. Sam pulled his attention away from his high brother and back to the confused angel in front of him, "Um Dean and I discovered this nest of vamps and he and I split up. We were told they were hippies and I think they may have been taking drugs. I could smell it when I opened that door," he gestured to the room behind his brother, who was now humming to himself and swaying in time to the tune. "I think Dean must have breathed a little too much in and is now high. I can't trust him not to stab me because I have never seen him like this," he turned to the angel, "Could you grab him and take him back to his room, please. I don't trust him in the car and the sooner he sleeps it off the better." Cas nodded and walked calmly over to the swaying hunter, "Dean, I am going to take you somewhere now. Is that ok?" Dean smiled and grabbed the angel in a hug, "Hey Cas, ya wanna know something, I love you." Dean looked up and waved an arm in Sam's direction, "And I love you Sammy." Dean giggled again and his head dropped down onto Cas's shoulder.

Cas turned wide eyes to Sam, "Um Sam, Dean is hugging me." Sam smiled at the angel, "Don't worry Cas, it's just the drugs. You take loverboy back to the bunker and I will clear up this mess and drive back. Just agree with Dean, no matter what he says and if he gets to be too much just knock him out." Cas nodded and touching two fingers to the hunters forehead transported them to Dean's room. Dean was still humming and his hips were swaying. Cas tried to push the hunter away but Dean had other ideas. It was like wrestling an octopus, no sooner did Cas remove one arm and try to loosen the other the first one was back, even tighter. Eventually Cas gave up on physical removal and attempted mental removal. "Dean, you are covered in blood, would you like to get cleaned up and into bed." Dean's face lit up, "Are you offering to wash my back, angel?" Cas felt a flush at the thought of seeing Dean wet and naked but before he could answer Dean continued, "Coz if you aren't I'm not showering." Dean let go of the angel and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Cas felt his heart flutter at the expression and he nodded, "Alright Dean, I will wash your back as long as you promise that you will go straight to bed afterwards." Dean's face lit up and he tried to hurry to the bathroom, only to trip on his own feet. Cas flashed to his side before Dean could fall and with his angel mojo got them undressed and in the shower before Dean could change his mind. Half an hour later Castiel had managed to get Dean cleaned up and into bed. It took all of his will power not to let his or Deans hands go below the waist, Cas didn't want his first time to be when Dean was impaired. Luckily Castiel found out that Dean liked having his hair played with. Cas had observed humanity (and lately the Winchesters) and he knew how to shower someone, the brothers often got too hurt to shower alone and they had to help each other, wearing boxers for modesty. Cas grabbed the shampoo and started to wash Dean's hair, lifting his hands off when Dean groaned. "Mmmm, thafeelsgood." Dean slurred as Cas returned to massaging his scalp. The angel quickly realised that the way to keep Dean's mind and hands occupied was to play with his hair.

Cas quickly washed the hunter off, running a hand through the taller man's short hair every time he started to get to handsy. The drying off was easier and he transported them to Dean's room and got the hunter tucked up in bed and himself dressed just as he heard Sam enter the bunker. Cas touched the hunter again and knocked him out before heading out to see Sam. "How's he doing?" the tall man asked as soon as he caught sight of Cas, hair still wet and dripping from the shower, concern evident in his voice. Cas smiled, "Your brother got quite handsy until I realised that he likes being patted." Sam's mouth fell open at that statement, "Uh, what do you mean, _patted?"_ he choked out. Cas's grin widened, "I mean I had to shower him and when I started to wash his hair he stayed still and stopped trying to grab me." Cas blushed as he remembered the hands that had come close to indencency. "I kept our boxers on, but I had to clean him up as I don't think he would apreciate waking up in a blood smeared bed." Sam nodded his mind still wrapping around the fact that his brother liked his hair played with. "Oh that's right, I remember when I was little Dean would let me stroke his hair at night sometimes," Sam grinned at the memory, "He wouldn't let me do it all the time only when he was exhausted." Sam grunted as something occured to him, "I think he only let me do it so he could sleep without nightmares." Cas looked at Sam with a confused head tilt, "Dean suffered nightmares as a child?" Sam thought about it in silence for a minute before nodding his head, "Yeah, I think he did. I remember I'd wake up in the middle of the night and he would be sitting up on the edge of the bed. As soon as he realised I was awake he would ask me if I was alright, if I needed anything. Then after I was taken care of he would lie down and pretend to sleep again. He was always awake before me, except the nights he let me pat him." Sam grinned, "Those mornings he would always sleep in until either me or Dad woke him up." The smile dropped off his face, "He stopped sleeping in the same bed as me when I was 10."

Sam sighed, "I don't know why, he never said just one night he grabbed his pillow and lay down on the floor. And every night after that. The only time he slept in a bed was when Dad wasn't there and the times we stayed with Bobby. And he still only sleeps 4 hours a night." Cas just smiled sadly at Sam, "I know Sam, I have watched over him many nights when you were not around." Cas patted Sam on the arm as the younger flinched in guilt as he thought about all the times they had fought and Sam had left, "It is not your fault Sam, Dean can be pig headed sometimes." They both laughed, then stopped as they heard a noise, the pair exchanged a look and hurried to Dean's room to find the hunter had got out of bed and was trying to walk. Dean looked up to see his brother and the angel looking at him and he smiled fuzzily at them, "Hey Sammy, hey Cas, I'm starving. Man I hope we have pie." Dean took a couple of steps swaying a little, grinning when Cas grabbed his arm. "Hey Cas, did I tell you before I love you," the grin grew wider, "I'll love you even more if you take me to the kitchen and there's pie." Cas exchanged looks with Sam who mouthed, "Munchies" and helped Cas lead his stoned brother to the kitchen for pie. After a few hours of Dean eating every pie they had he had finally passed out on the kitchen table. Cas transported him to his bed and said goodnight to Sam, promising he would watch over Dean. Next morning Sam was making coffee when he heard his brother walk in behind him. "Mmmm, coffee, just what I needed Sam." Dean grabbed a cup and poured himself some groaning at the first mouthful. "My mouth feels like a demon died in it, Sam. What the hell happened last night. The last thing I remember is climbing in that vamps window seeing four of them doing things I wish I could forget and that's it." Sam smirked at his big brother, who groaned, knowing he had obviously done something cringe worthy. "You don't remember giggling and telling a table you were sorry you hurt it when you knocked it over." Dean dropped his head in his hands as Sam continued, "You also hugged Cas and told us both that you loved us. And I recall you told Cas you would love him more if he brought you to the kitchen and there was pie." Sam's smirk grew wider as Dean blushed, "Shit Sam, I didn't do anything else did I?" Sam widened his eyes in pretend innocence, "Wwweeellll, apparently you got a bit handsy with Cas in the shower when he cleaned you up." Dean tried to sink into the floor at this information, "Shit Sam, how can I face him now," Dean groaned not seeing the angel enter the room behind him, "I didn't know what I was doing." Sam was the only one who noticed the devastation on the angels face at Dean's next words. "I can't believe I told him I loved him."

Cas appeared in the doorway just in time to hear Dean say that he didn't know what he was doing. He could see Sam looking at him and ignored his frantic gestures and poofed out missing Dean's next words, "And I wanted it to be special." Dean got up from the table and grabbed his jacket "I'm going out Sammy, I need to think." He was gone before Sam could tell him that Cas had heard him. Then Dean's last words sank in, "Wait did Dean just say he wanted it to be _special."_ Sam's mouth dropped open as he realised that Dean had admitted that he loved Cas and wanted to tell him _in a meaningful way._ Sam sank back in the chair and prayed to Cas and rang Dean, both who ignored him. Later that night after ringing Dean and leaving the twentieth voice mail, Sam prayed to Cas for about the tenth time. He clutched his heart as he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Hello Sam." Turning around he saw the angel swaying gently on his feet. Cas looked even more rumpled than before and Sam had to ask, "Dude are you drunk?" Cas stared blearily at the hunter and thought for a minute, "I found a liquor store and I drank it." He stumbled over to the couch and gracelessy fell on it, "Can I tell you something Sam?" the angel continued on without waiting for an answer, "I love Dean Winchester. I love his freckles, his green eyes, his loyalty to his family and friends. I love that he includes me as part of his family. I love his soul. His soul called me from hell. I could see how bright it shined even after all the torture that Alistair put him through. Even now his soul calls to me." Cas dropped his head into his hands, "Why doesn't Dean know I love him Sam?" Sam sighed and crossed over to the couch, he could see that it would be a long night. Cas continued to talk about the things he loved about Dean, (freckles, eyes and soul repeated over and over again) until Sam was ready to scream. Just when Sam didn't think it could get worse Cas had the bright idea to find Dean and tell him. Sam's whole being shrank back in horror at the mere thought about how Dean would react to that and it took him the rest of the night to convince Cas that it would be a bad idea. "No Cas, Dean would **NOT** appreciate you writing, I LOVE DEAN WINCHESTER in the stars. No Cas, neither would appearing in front of him and telling him work. Because he would run away, figureativly speaking Cas, because he hates talking about feelings. Dean would prefer to be the one say it first. All right Cas I will come up with an idea to get Dean to admit his feelings. No Cas, not while he is drugged."

By the time Sam got Cas sobered up he had rang Dean another dozen times and he was starting to get worried. Dean had never stayed out this late before, and if he went home with a chick he picked up he always messaged Sam to let him know. Sam rounded up Cas explaining that Dean was missing and they had to find him. Walking out of the bunker they noticed the Impala was still sitting outside, which meant that Dean was within walking distance. Sam tried ringing Dean again only to hear the distinctive Smoke On The Water ringtone coming from the Impala, in a pile of clothes on the seat which on closer inspection turned out to be Dean's. The other two exchanged worried glances as the thought of what could have made Dean take of his clothes and leave them was frightening. They decided to search the surrounding area in the hope that they might find some trace of him, the Enochian symbols on his ribs making him invisible to Cas. They only got about 100 metres down the road when they heard a low growl coming from the bushes. Sam pulled out the demon knife and Cas manifested his angel blade as they silently closed in on the noise. They silently crept closer and Sam indicated that he would go first. At Cas's nod the hunter parted the leaves in front of him and shouted in surprise as a small light brown dog leapt out and stood in the middle of the road barking at them. The angel and the hunter stared in astonishment at the small animal, noting that one ear stood upright while the other flopped down and the most startling thing. It's eyes appeared to flash green in the sunlight.

Dean slammed out of the bunker and headed to the Impala and popped open the boot. He grabbed out a pair of sweat pants and sneakers that he kept hidden in the car. He wasn't the exercise freak that Sam was but his Dad had been big on making sure his boys did some form of personal training every day. Dean often found that a run would clear his head, especially if everything he had repressed threatened to explode. He had discovered that the surrounding bushland around the bunker was perfect for thinking, and hiding his habit from Sam. He stretched out and started running, thoughts starting to circle in his mind. He couldn't believe that because of some damn hippie vampires his chance to tell Cas how he felt AND remember it the next day. If Dean had his way he probably would never have told Cas that he loved him, more than a friend or even a brother. He had been hurt to many times before and he was willing to just keep it friends from his angel if that's all he could get, crumbs being better than nothing. But now Dean was going to have to talk to Cas, have a _chick flick moment_, he grimaced to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he wasn't quite so blind to feelings as everyone thought, he had noticed that Cas never stared as intently at Sam and the angel never invaded Sam's personal space on the few times that Sam had called the angel. Yes Cas had said that he and Dean shared a profound bond but Dean was pretty good at knowing when someone was attracted to him, (his sucess with the ladies proved it), and it was only the fact that Cas was in a male vessel and ANGEL OF THE LORD that had stopped Dean making a move before this, (Anna springing to mind, yes techinally she wasn't an angel then but still) Dean smiled at the memory.

Dean continued running thoughts returning his angel, he couldn't remember when he first started calling Cas his angel in his thoughts, but as no one could read them (Cas promised he never would), no one had to know. Maybe Cas felt the same way, but then Cas was even more emotionally retarded than Dean, yes Cas said he loved the brothers but did he mean that in the way that all angels were supposed to love humanity or was it the way Dean felt towards Sam. Did Cas feel something deeper for Dean or was Dean hoping for something he knew he didn't deserve. He couldn't risk losing Cas by telling him how he felt, he had fucked up every good thing in his life, Cassie, Lisa and Ben, hell even Sammy had left him more than once. He couldn't lose Cas as well so maybe he wouldn't tell him. On the other hand maybe it would be better to get it out in the open, he couldn't unsay the words after all and maybe Cas felt the same way. His footsteps slowed, hell he would tell Cas how he felt, life was to short, his especially. He couldn't remember how many times he had died, not to mention the fact that he and Sammy had stopped the apcolypse. Maybe it was time for Dean to try for a little happiness for himself. He had put everyone else's happiness before his every single time. Maybe he should just man up and if Cas didn't feel the same way then he was a hunter after all and there were ways off making sure he wouldn't have to live the pain of losing his angel for to long. He stopped as he realised he was about to declare his love to Cas. He started grinning as he felt a weight lift of his heart, he was in love with an angel. DEAN FREAKIN WINCHESTER WAS IN LOVE WITH AN ANGEL OF THE LORD AND HE WAS A DUDE AND HE DIDN'T CARE. Dean turned back to retrace his steps only to find his path blocked by a person. Before Dean could say anything there was a flash of light and Dean felt his whole body burn with agonising pain. Before he could make a sound he mercifully blacked out.

Dean could hear a whimpering sound as he regained conciousness. He opened his eyes and realised that the whimper was coming from him. He looked down at himself, Sonofabitch that person was a witch AND THEY HAD TURNED HIM INTO A FREAKING DOG. He had to get to Sammy and Cas, they would know what to do. After ten minutes of flopping around like a fish out of water, he finally managed to coordinate himself that he could stand up. A few more minutes of drunken swaying he worked out how to move his new body. He trotted a few steps before realising that he had no idea where he was or where Sam and Cas could be found. He plopped down on his butt and thought, unconciously scratching his ear as he did. Wait, was that his leg scratching his ear? Focus Dean, Cas and Sam. As he thought about his brother and angel he caught a slight scent that seemed familiar. Mmmm cheeseburger with bacon. He felt his stomach growl and he trotted off to find some food. Several minutes or hours later, Dean had no sense of time, he found a half eaten burger that someone had thrown out. After eating it and not finding any more food around he remembered Cas and Sam. He lifted his nose and sniffed, catching a faint whiff of something familiar. Something that smelled like home to his mind. He trotted off in the direction of the scent, hoping that his brother and angel would be able to reverse the spell.

When it got dark Dean found himself on a road he knew. It was the road to the bunker, but Dean was too tired to take another step. He nosed around under a few bushes finally finding one that would let him curl up underneath. He whined happily to himself, he could smell his angel and his brother and would see them when it got light. With that happy thought Dean wrapped himself in his tail and went to sleep. He woke the next morning with a growl of frustration as he found himself tangled in feet and tail. He finally got untangled just as he smelled the two people he needed. He burst out of the bush and landed in front of them, "Hey Sammy, hey Cas some freakin witch put a spell on me and changed me into a dog." Well that's how it sounded in his mind but what came out was nothing but barks. He stopped as he noticed the stunned looks the humans were giving each other and he plopped down on his butt in front of them. He idly scratched at his floppy ear as he thought about how he could get his brother and angel to help him when he heard Sam say something. He stopped scratching and gave a head tilt, causing Sam to say something else. He was shocked when Cas knelt down and held out a hand to him. Dean sniffed it and couldn't resist jumping at the angel and knocking him over, licking him madly all over the face. Cas spoke then, more words that Dean was having trouble understanding, before standing up with Dean in his arms. Dean let out a shocked whimper and was soothed when Cas used one hand to pat his head gently. The two men spoke softly the only word Dean understanding was "Home." He wagged his tail happily as Cas turned back the way Dean knew led to the bunker.

Sam and Castiel were stunned when the small brown dog suddenly appeared in front of them. They exchanged looks when he starting barking frantically and Sam was instantly charmed when the dog sat down and starting scratching at his one floppy ear. "Aw, look at the cute little guy." When the dog tilted his head Sam couldn't help but notice the resemblence to Cas. "I wonder where his owner is?" Cas knelt down and held out a hand, smiling a little when the dog sniffed him. "Oof, I think this animal has developed a liking towards me Sam," as he fell backward when the animal leaped on him. The words were muffled by the frantically licking tounge. Cas stood up, still gently cradling the small animal, patting him gently on the head when he whimpered. "Maybe we should take him home and see if any one has lost a dog." Sam smiled at the angel, "You hoping that we can keep him too Cas?" laughing as the angel nodded as they turned toward home. Reaching the bunker Cas put the dog down and turned to Sam, "What do we do first?" Sam glanced down at the animal who hadn't moved from the spot that Cas had placed him. "Well first things first, give the little guy a bath then some food." Sam could have sworn that the dog smiled at the sound of food but put it down to worry about Dean. "Cas you go bath him, make sure that the water isn't cold and I'll see if we have anything suitable for a dog to eat." Cas headed off toward the bathroom, the dog trotting so close behind the angels feet that his nose almost got hit with every step. Sam couldn't help feel that he was missing something but shrugged as he headed toward the kitchen.

Dean happily sat at Cas's feet waiting for the two men to realise it was him. He couldn't help the smile when Sam mentioned food, it was a long time since that half of a burger. He noticed Cas was moving and quickly scampered to keep up. He found himself in the bathroom and was glad that he was in a dogs body when Cas started to wash him. He heard Cas say something to him when the angel was drying him but he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. He wiggled out of the towel that the angel had wrapped him in and trotted of to find the source of that tempting scent.

Cas was puzzled, there was something different about this animal. Normally he could feel animals and know what they were thinking but this animal seemed shielded somehow. It almost felt the same as the shielding he had placed on the Winchesters. Cas filled the tub and lifted the dog into it. He washed the dog noting that the animal seemed to enjoy the feeling of the angels hands on him. It was only when Cas was drying him that he noticed the black spot on his chest. "What is that?" Cas tried to look closer but the dog wiggled out of his arms and trotted out. Cas sat back on his heels and tried to think about what he had seen. His face cleared as he realised that his suspicions were correct, the dog was Dean. Now he had another problem, should he tell Sam? Yes, Sam would be worried about his brother and knowing his brother was safe, even if not human would somewhat ease Sam's mind. Cas tidied the bathroom with a thought and with another thought appeared in the kitchen. "Sam, I have something I must tell you." Cas noticed Dean was happily chewing on a burger. Sam looked up, "If you mean that the dog is Dean then yeah I sort of figured that out." Sam laughed and gestured to the eating dog, "I couldn't work out why I felt like I knew him. And why I just immediatly stopped looking for Dean when we found the dog on the path. It hit me when I was half way to the kitchen, I felt safe. I only really feel safe when I know Dean is near," he shrugged, "Dean practically raised me, he was a kid himself but he made sure I was fed, even if it meant he didn't. He did things he doesn't think I know about when the money ran out, just so I would have food. And I always slept better knowing my big brother was near me, that I could just reach out an arm and know I wouldn't have to make a sound that the monsters would hear, that I could just touch him and know I was safe. And he didn't mind if I cuddled him when I got cold." Sam laughed, "Even though he is the first to deny it Dean loves to cuddle. He would push me away all the time, but only when I was warm. Dean gives good hugs." Sam looked down at the dog who was looking up at him, "I hope that Dean can't understand me because he's going to hate that I told you that."

Sam cleared his throat, "You wanted to tell me something Cas?" The angel took a deep breath thinking for a moment, "Oh yes, I found something on the dog that proves that he is indeed your brother," he turned to the dog, "Dean, please come over here to me. I want to show you brother something." Dean sat down where he was. Cas glared sternly, "Dean, I asked you to come here." Dean lazily lifted a leg and scratched his floppy ear. Castiel looked daggers at the dog, "Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord and I command you TO COME HERE!" Dean just lowered his leg and flopped out his tounge in a doggy grin. Sam had been trying mightly but lost the battle to laugh at the sight. "There is no doubt at all that that dog is my brother. Only Dean would openly defy an angel." Cas turned his glare on Sam, "It is not funny Sam. I will not be ignored by a DOG." Sam's laughter got louder, "You are forgetting Cas, that is not just a dog that is Dean." Cas glared for another minute before smiling at the hunter, "You are right Sam, Dean never listened to me as a human, I should not be surprised he is just as disobedient as a dog. There is only one way to do this." Before the words were fully out of his mouth Cas had disappeared and reappeared next to Dean, hands out to grab him. Cas was surprised that instead of a handful of dog he seemed to be grabbing air. At the sound of Sam's laughter the angel stood up to see Dean standing at the opposite of the room, tounge still out in that doggy grin. Cas straightened his shoulders, "I have fought bigger things than you Dean. And I always win." He disappeared and reappeared only to find Dean had again moved. Sam was in hysterics, "Really Cas, this is too much fun." The angel and the dog played tag for another hour before Cas threw his hands up in disgust, "I give up Dean, you win." Sam glanced at his brother and swore that the dog was smirking. Dean trotted over to where the angel had slumped down to the floor and nudged Cas's hand with his head and whimpered.

Sam knew that Dean was just having fun and Sam wasn't sure if Cas knew that, "Hey Cas, I think Dean is trying to apologise to you." Cas looked up and feeling the tentative nudges lifted the hand and softly patted the dog's head. Dean's legs went to jelly underneath him and he collapsed into a boneless heap, his head only being held off the floor by Cas's leg. Sam laughed at the sight and even Cas had a smile, "Well Cas, now we know how to get Dean to behave." Cas seized the dog and lifted him into his lap and turned him belly up, exposing the black mark on Dean's chest that caught his eye when he gave the dog a bath. "Look Sam, this is what I wanted to show you. This spot looks like just like your anti-possession tattoo, does it not." Sam lowered himself down and stared intently at the black mark. "Sonofabitch, it does." Cas gave Sam a startled look at hearing Dean's favourite saying coming out of the younger Winchesters mouth. Catching sight of the look Sam just shrugged, "I don't use it very often but it runs in the family." He got to his feet and held out a hand to help the other man up, "Now we have to see if we can break this curse or spell on my brother." Cas looked down and noticed that Dean had fallen asleep in his arms after his play, "I agree Sam, the sooner the better." The two men and the dog headed toward the library to see if they could find anything that would help. After a few hours Sam left and made some food for himself and Dean, calling the dog to come eat. Cas finished the first book and grabbed anpther one and went back to sit on the couch. Dean finished eating and returned to the library and trotting over to where Cas was sitting, jumped up beside him and nudged the angels hand with his head. Almost absently Cas lifted his hand and started to stroke Dean's head, not noticing when the dog's eyes closed in pleasure. Sam did and he smiled to himself, one good thing to come out of this, Dean allowed himself to take comfort from his angel. After a few hours Sam stood up and stretched, "I'm heading for bed, the words are no longer making sense," he started out of the room, stopping in the doorway, "Dean, if you want you can come lie on my bed." He turned around to see his brothers head on Cas's lap and the angel softly stroking him, "Or you can sleep with your angel," he whispered under his breath as he left the room with a small smile.

The next morning when Sam woke he headed toward the library, only to discover that sometime in the middle of the night Cas had left. "How about breakfast Dean," he called to his brother as he headed toward the kitchen. It wasn't until he had the bacon cooking that he noticed Dean hadn't followed him. "Dean," he called again, "It's bacon. And you can eat some." Sam served up breakfast for himself and his brother, expecting to trip over the dog, frowning when he noticed he wasn't there. Sam finished his food and headed back into the library to notice that Dean hadn't moved. Sitting down next to his brother Sam stroked him lightly, "Missing your angel huh Dean?" The dog gave a whine and looked at him with sad eyes. "Man, don't do that Dean," Sam shifted uncomfortably on the seat, "All right I'll call him," as the eyes kept staring. "Hey um Cas, something's wrong with Dean, he hasn't moved from last night. Not even for bacon." From beside Sam came a happy bark and Dean jumped off the lounge and landed straight into the arms of the newly appeared angel. "Hello Dean, hello Sam," Cas calmly greeted the Winchesters as if having a dog jump at him was normal. He placed the dog down on the floor and straightened up, "What seems to be the problem with Dean, Sam." Sam stared at Cas with his mouth open, "How did you know to catch him?" The angel shrugged "I can't explain it. I just knew that Dean would be pleased to see me so I prepared myself for anything. Now you said Dean hadn't moved since last night." Sam nodded, "Yeah, I got up this morning and he was still lying here. I made breakfast, even decided to cook bacon for him and still nothing. Then I called you and Bingo he moved. I think he may miss you when you are gone." Sam glanced down at the dog who was currently sitting on the angels feet and leaning on his legs. "I think it could be a safe bet that he doesn't want you to leave." Cas followed Sam's gaze and smiled, "I think you are right Sam, if you do not mind I will stay here until we find out what happened to Dean and how we can fix it."

Dean heard Cas say something about come here and decided that he would ignore him and sat down. He added an ear scratch at the glare, and couldn't help the grin when Cas turned the glare on Sam and his brother laughed. Dean heard a sound and instinct told him to move. He ran to the other side of the kitchen and grinned at his angel when he realised that the sound he heard was Cas's wings. _"This could be fun,"_ he thought as he heard the noise again and decided to play, evading his angel another couple of dozen times. He felt ashamed when Cas sat down on the floor and gave up. He trotted over and tried to apologize by nudging Cas's hand. He felt his angel gently stroke his head and his legs turned to jelly at the feeling of ecstasy the touch gave him. He heard Sam laugh and felt Cas pull him on to his lap and show Sam something on his stomach. He closed his eyes in contentment and fell asleep, tired and happy that he was with his angel. He woke up when he smelt food and after eating headed back to Cas. He jumped up and nudged the angel again, closing his eyes at the touch of his angel. He woke up next morning to find his angel gone and felt depressed. Not even the smell of bacon could make him move. It wasn't until he heard that distintive noise that he moved. He couldn't help the "Cas" that came out sounding like a bark and he jumped at his angel, knowing that Cas would catch him. As soon as Cas put him down he sat on the angels feet and leaned on him. He was determined not to let his angel go again.

Dean ran through the bunker with Sam's clean shirt in his mouth. His brother still hadn't learnt not to leave his clothes where Dean could grab them. He stopped in the doorway of the library and waited for the inevitable yell. "Goddamit Dean, stop stealing my clothes." Cas glanced up from the pile of books he was reading and noticed the dog in the door. "Dean," he asked sternly, "Did you steal Sam's shirt again." Dean pranced in proudly and offered his angel the piece of clothing. Sam thundered into the room only wearing a pair of jeans and attempted to grab it before Cas could. "Give me my shirt you damn mutt." Dean clamped his jaws shut and pulled back in the opposite direction, growling softly. Cas smiled at the dog and his brother and Dean redoubled his efforts. "Dean, give me my shirt." Sam pulled back, dragging Dean along the floor. The dog growled louder and added a head shake, locking his legs in a vain attempt to stay still. Sam tried to keep a straight face but when he heard Cas actually laugh he lost the battle too. He let go of the shirt, "You win Dean." With a self satisfied look Dean dropped the wet bitten shirt at his brothers feet and jumped up into Cas's lap. He sat down and stuck his nose into Cas's ear, who let out a yelp at the cold wet intrusion. The two men exchanged glances, they still weren't used to the sight of Dean openly displaying any kind of affection to the angel even after nearly a week of it. Dean had taken to sitting next to or on the angel his head either on Cas's lap or on his shoulder, every so often nudging his head under Cas's hand to be stroked. Sam looked down at his ruined shirt and grimaced, "You owe me Dean," and he wandered out to get a clean shirt on before getting back to research.

After a couple more days of playing tug of war with his shirts Sam learnt to put them out of reach. That didn't stop the dog, he just got more creative, first he stole Sam's pillow and dragged it into the kitchen and lay on it, grinning at Sam when he yelled. Then he stole Sam's shoes and hid them, being a dog meant he could get into spaces that his sasquatch brother couldn't. Dean also got Cas to play with him, his favourite game with the angel was tag. Dean learnt that if he yipped at Cas before running away the angel would chase him. Well maybe Sam had to tell Cas that Dean was trying to get him to play. The first time it happened Cas was ignoring Dean and he didn't like it. Cas was engrossed in yet another book and no matter what Dean did no paid any attention to him. He was bored and he knew both Sam and Cas hadn't had a break in hours. He sat down and scratched his ear in thought. _"Aha, a game of angel tag. Sam laughed the last time and even Cas seemed not to mind after." _Dean trotted over to where his angel was sitting and lowered the top half of his body to the floor and kept his tail up. He noticed Sam look at him with puzzlement and wagged his tail slightly. He saw Sam grin and knew his brother would help him. He let out a yip and wagged his tail when Cas looked up at him. Cas just smiled absently and patted his head before returning to his book. _"Damn, time for stage 2."_ Dean crept closer, yipped and grabbing the leg of Cas's pants shook them lightly. Cas reached down to grab Dean and remove his mouth only to see the dog back away. "I think he wants you to chase him Cas" Sam laughed at the expression on Cas's face. "Is this true Dean," Cas asked the dog seriously,"You want me to chase you?" Dean wagged his tail and yipped again. Cas marked his place in the book and stood up, "All right then, if I catch you, will you behave?" Another yip and Cas vanished and reappeared where he had last seen Dean. "Um Cas, I think you missed." Sam smirked as his brother pranced on the spot he had ran too. Cas straightened his shoulders, "I will not be beaten by a dog." After an hour or so Cas groaned loudly, "All right Dean, you win." Grinning his doggy grin Dean trotted over and nudged the angel's hand. Sam was sitting holding his ribs that were sore from laughing and even Cas had to smile. "Thankyou Dean, that was a welcome break. I would not mind doing that again sometime. Just not for a couple of days." Cas headed back to his book and Dean jumped beside him and lay down and put his head on Cas's lap. And Sam watched as Cas lifted his hand and placed it on Dean's head.

Several weeks later Sam, Cas and Dean had settled into a routine. The two men would research until Dean decided they needed a break and either started a game of angel tag o r stole something of Sam's to play tug of war. When they finished playing Dean would jump up beside Cas and either sit next to him with his head on Cas's shoulder or if he was tired lay down and place his head on his angels lap. Sam watched the pair, noticing that Cas didn't seem to realise that he automatically lifted his hand when Dean lay down, or that his hand dropped on to Dean's head as soon the dog's head hit his leg. Sam smiled to himself, hopefully his brother would remember his easy affection toward the angel and not regress. He couldn't remember a time when his brother had been so open to affection and prank wars aside, it was nice to see the light hearted side he knew Dean had. Sam returned his attention to the book in front of him and started reading. Something caught his attention and he startled the other pair with a loud yell. "Yahtzee," he held the book up and danced in place, "This book says that a witch cast a spell of true self on Dean." Noticing the twin puzzled looks he was getting elaborated, "It means that Dean is showing his true self, in a simplified way how his soul would look and act if it were to have a body. Dean is a dog because he is loyal and protective and playful. He may like people but he doesn't give his trust or love easily but when he does it's yours forever." Sam smiled as Dean tried to cover his face with a paw, "No good hiding Dean, the book describes you to a tee." Sam crossed over to where Dean was lying on the lounge next to Cas, "The other thing it said was people who changed into dogs were the ones with the purest souls. Dog's will protect their family with their life, sacrificing themselves without a second thought." Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Does that sound like someone we know Dean?" Dean whined in embarrassment, and tried to burrow under Castiel's arm. Sam took pity on him, and stroked his back softly, "It's alright Dean, no more chick flick moment. I already knew that about you. I didn't need any spell to tell me how good you are. You needed the spell to tell you how good you are. The spell wouldn't have changed you if you could see yourself how others see you." Cas lifted his arm so he could look into Dean's eyes, "I have told you before Dean that your soul was pure. It shone so brightly that I had no problem finding you when I entered hell. No matter they forced you to do it never touched your essence. You deserve good things Dean, you deserve love. And I hope this experience will show you in a way you will remember." Cas glanced at Sam, "Does the book say how we can reverse the spell?" Sam grinned, "The spell will last for a month, and then Dean will be human again. So he only has a couple of days or so to go."

Dean didn't know if he should be glad he only had a few days of being a dog left or not. One thing he knew he didn't want to stop being able to touch Cas whenever he wanted. He spent the next day not playing barely eating, not wanting to leave Cas. The two men kept giving him worried looks which he ignored as he kept thinking. By that night Sam knew he needed to talk to Dean. Alone. He got up and announced he was making dinner and Dean had better eat. He caught Cas's eye and mouthed that he needed to talk to Dean for a moment and the angel nodded. "I will tidy up some of these books Sam while you two eat. We have been lax in placing them back." Cas stood up and placed Dean on the floor, "You go eat with Sam," he gently told him, "You haven't eaten today and I don't want you getting sick." Dean looked at him for a minute then trotted off after his brother. Sam turned from the stove and placed a bowl of food in front of his brother. "Dean, I know you are worried about what will happen when you change back. But if you love Cas, I don't have a problem that. I want you to be happy no matter who you choose. You deserve happiness, take it, grab it with both hands. Forget what Dad would say," Sam nodded at Dean's puzzled look, "Yes Dean, I know Dad had opinions and I don't agree with them. If you love Cas, you love Cas. Be happy. Now I'm going to bed because you have some thinking to do." Sam called a goodnight to Cas as Dean trotted back into the library. Noticing that the angel had sat back down with another book Dean jumped up beside him and lay down. Feeling Cas start to stroke his head he felt himself fall asleep, his last thought being,_ "Sammy is cool with me loving a dude. I love Cas and Sammy is cool with it." _Next morning Sam awoke early, feeling something different in the air. Getting up he padded barefoot into the library to see if Dean was awake. He stopped in the doorway a stunned expression on his face at the sight in front of him.

Dean was woken by a burning sensation running through his body. It felt like nothing he... wait it was the same agonising pain that he felt a month ago WHEN HE WAS TURNED INTO A DOG. He heard a whimper and realised it came from him. Another sound caught his ear and he tried to focus on it and not the pain. It turned from random sounds to words, "It's all right Dean, I'm here." With one last whimper Dean looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. _"Wait. Arms around my waist. I have a waist. I'm a person again."_ He reached up and grabbed the hands before turning his head to see concerned blue eyes looking at him. "Cas," it came out as a croak, he swallowed and tried again. "Cas," it came out a little stronger and Dean sat up. He blushed as he forgot he wasn't a dog and he fell against Cas. "It's all right Dean it will take you a few moments to reaquaint yourself." Dean's blush deepened as the arms around him tightened. He eventually sat up and turned to look at his angel, "Cas, I have something I need to tell you. And please don't say anything until I'm done." He waited until he saw a nod and took a deep breath and stared into blue eyes filled with worry. "Remember that nest of Vamps just before I got turned into a dog? Apparently I said and did some things that I can't remember and the next morning Sam told me what I did. I regret only one thing Cas." He sighed as he noticed the blue eyes cloud with sorrow, "That I told you I love you and I don't remember." He reached up and cradled Cas's face with his hands, "I wish I could take it back and let this be the first time," he breathed softly as he lowered his face closer to his angels's. "I love you Castiel." He kissed the angel softly before pulling away. Dean stared into Cas's eyes and silently begged him to say something.

Cas was sitting quietly in the dark enjoying being with his hunter, even if his hunter happened to be in dog form. He heard a small whimper and looked down to see the dog writhe in pain. He wrapped his arms around the small body and softly murmured to him, "It's all right Dean, I'm here." Cas was glad to see that Dean seemed to focus on his voice and kept speaking to him until instead of holding a dog, he was holding the familiar body of his hunter. He smiled when Dean seemed to get tangled up in his own limbs when he tried to sit up and he hurriedly reassured him that he would be back to normal soon. He felt worried when Dean brought up the night of vampire hunt and he felt his heart fall when Dean said he regretted one thing. He held his breath as Dean's hands cupped his face and lowered his head. His heart filled to bursting when Dean kissed him, his thoughts racing. _"Wait did Dean tell me he loved me, that he wished that it was the first time? Wait Dean LOVES ME."_ Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean equally softly, "I love you Dean Winchester," he smiled as he added, "I'm glad this is the first time you told me." Cas laughed as he saw the shocked look on Dean's face. "Yes Dean, I know that you told me before but you also told Sam you loved him. So this could be considered your first time telling me." Dean laughed, "But it won't be the last time. I love you Cas." Dean lowered his lips to his angels again, "I love you," another kiss, this time to Cas's eye, "I love you," a kiss to other eye, "I love you," returning to Cas mouth. Dean heard a sound in the doorway and pulled back still holding his angels face. Turning to the door he noticed his brother standing there, "Hey Sammy, spell wore off," he smirked at his brother, "Oh and I love Cas." Cas looked around and waved at Sam to enter. "It's all right Sam, Dean and I are going to take it slow," he glanced at Dean, "That is if you don't mind Dean?" Dean kissed Cas lightly again, before pulling back, "I was hoping you would say that Cas, this is new territory for me too." He lowered his hands from Cas's face and Sam was amused to notice that Dean's head automatically fell to Cas's shoulder. Castiel asked them if he could stay with them only leaving when heaven needed him. Dean looked at Sam, his heart in his eyes, not wanting to make his little brother uncomfortable. Sam grinned, "Cas, if you hadn't asked first, I would have." Dean grabbed Sam and hugged him, wordlessly thanking him. Sam hugged back, "Dean I told you I was cool with you and Cas." Dean blushed and returned to his angel's side.

A few months later Sam was still amused by his big brother and the angel. They were watching the Discovery channel, (Cas liked nature documentaries) and Dean had gotten up to get a couple of beers. He handed one to Sam before heading to the couch and sitting down next to Cas. Sam had to swiftly lift his beer to his mouth to hide his smile when he saw Dean lie down and place his head on the angels lap, Cas's hand lifting and lowering to Dean's head, automatically in sync with his hunters movements. The smile got wider as he watched his brothers eyes droop with pleasure as Cas softly ran his fingers through his hair. So caught up in the sight of his brother relaxing that he almost choked on the swallow of beer when he realised Dean had spoken to him. "Hey Sammy, something been bothering me for a couple months." Sam recovered and stared at his brother, relieved to see the green eyes were still shut. "Yeah Dean, what's that?" Dean opened his eyes and glanced at his brother quickly before the lids closed again. Dean let out a little murmur of pleasure, "Mmm Cas feels nice," before continuing, "It was something I think I remember hearing when I woke up with the munchies after those hippy vamps drugged me." Sam lowered his beer and stiffened, "What Dean?" Sam asked when Dean trailed off. Dean opened one eye "It was when you told Cas that you didn't know why I stopped sleeping in the same bed with you when you were ten." Sam blushed as he remembered that coversation. Dean opened the other eye, "You said you didn't know why I started sleeping on the floor." Dean sat up and looked serious, "That was the first time I went with a man for money." Dean blushed and looked at the floor, "We had ran out of money and Dad wasn't back yet and we were going to be kicked out of the room if I didn't pay for another night. So I headed to a nearby bar and hung around the back until this guy came out. I noticed a couple of them giving me looks during the day so I thought it would be the easiest way. No kissing and no nakedness and he never touched me." He shrugged, "To start with I only gave hand jobs, but when I was 16 Dad would be gone longer and the money ran out faster. Same rules applied but I was down on my knees more than I want to remember." He lifted eyes filled with shame and stared at his brother, "You want to know why I slept on the floor Sammy, it's because that's where trash belongs."

Dean took a deep breath as Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his angel and smiled at him covering the hand with one of his own before turning back to his brother. "I know, I know it wasn't my fault but it's how I felt. I couldn't sleep in the same bed with you Sammy, I didn't want to taint your innocence. You were the best and brightest thing in my life and I didn't want to tarnish you. The one thing that made it bearable was that you didn't know where the money came from," he laughed bitterly, "Imagine my surprise when you told Cas you knew I had done things." Sam blushed as he remembered the conversation between him and Cas when he told the angel he knew the dog was his brother. "It's alright Sam, just one question, how long did you know?" Dean lay back down and Cas immedialtely started stroking his hair again. Sam took a deep breath, "Just before Dad let you go on your first solo hunt. Why do you think Dad and I fought so much. It wasn't just because I wanted to leave for Stanford, it's because I was disgusted with Dad. Because he neglected you. I only told you it was Stanford so I could protect my big brother like he had protected me all his life." Sam blushed as he noticed Dean and Cas were watching him. He shrugged and stood up, "I'm going to bed before I embaress myself any more." Dean smiled at him, "Hang on Sammy," he got up and walked over to his brother and grabbed him in a hug, "One more thing, I GIVE GOOD HUGS." Dean let his brother go and Cas replied, "I must agree with you Sam, Dean does give good hugs. And he is a great kisser too." Sam ran out of the room face flaming as Dean and Cas laughed.

Sam came back to the present as he heard his brother stop the car, "C'mon Sammy let's get gank this sonofabitch so I can get back. It's a big night for me and Cas tonight. I want to make sure I get this right for him." Sam blushed as the implication set in, "You mean you and Cas have never." It was Dean's turn to blush, "No we said we would take it slow because it's new to both of us. And I don't want to fuck up the best thing in my life." Sam grabbed his brother and hugged him, "Ok Dean I'll stay in town for a few hours tonight, give you and your angel privacy." Dean grinned "Thanks Sammy, you're the best." He briefly hugged his brother then stepped back. "Now let's get ganking, I gotta date with my angel."


End file.
